This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Macaque endometrium can be auto-transplanted to ectopic intra-abdominal and subcutaneous sites. These endometrial grafts provide an excellent endometriosis-like model system for preclinical testing of novel anti-endometriotic therapies. In this model we have tested the effects of anti-estrogenic selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs), spironolactone (anti-MR;anti-PR;anti-AR) with Eplerenone (an anti-MR with no known affinity for AR), Casodex, (a pure anti-AR) and ZK 099 (a pure anti-PR) on estrogen action on ectopic endometrium in rhesus macaques. These samples were analyzed by morphological and immunocytochemical techniques for cell proliferation. The remaining samples were archived for molecular analysis. Our goal in this study is to analyze gene expression in these archived samples. We will do this by Affymetrix GeneChip[unreadable] Rhesus Macaque Genome Array. The resulting data on differential gene expression will be used to identify genes differentially regulated by these proprietary compounds.